Assassin's Greed
by Fedxassassin
Summary: I dont remember anything about how I got here , now I just know I am here as I am in a home full of friends and honest people, I am Rathonhakethon but you can call me Connor and this is my story


**Chapter 1 - Where in the world am I ?**

Rathonhaketon... - Rathonhaketon heard in a dream like type

Mother ? - said Rathonhaketon while trying not to get asleep

Mother ?! - said the blurry woman

Connor tried to get up and going but he couldnt in his state the woman gave him a drink of something that appeared from a container ... it looked magical

Someone entered the room it was someone with a kind of funny hair, he couldnt see everything with great sight, he could only see blurry

Where... where am I ? - said Connor hardly

You are in Kame-House - said the woman

Yeah you hitted pretty hard - said the man with funny hair

What is your name ? - said the woman

Rathonhaketon but...- said Connor being interrupted by the man

Rathondakedon? - said the man

**After many constant errors trying to pronounce his name, the man gave up by the look of both the woman and connor**

Yeah... but you could call me Connor - said Connor feeling better

Well anyway this over here with the problem of saying your name is Goku - said the woman

And your name, pretty ? - said Connor remembering one of the stories that happened to Achilles on his youth and the codex from Ezio with a part to seduce women which was weird

The woman blushed - My name is Bulma - said the woman

**Connor could now see better and saw that Bulma had blue hair, he thougt it was strange but cute **

Connor tried to get up to see that his attire was gone but he fastly saw it on a type of machine

Bulma noticed that Connor had seen his clothes - Oh, your clothes were pretty dirty and I washed them for you, they are rare-

Laundry machine ? - said Connor - What is that ? -

What do you mean ? Come on what year are you from ? 1857 ? - said Goku in a joking way

Connor said in a rusty way - I was born in 1756 -

Bulma and Goku eyes widened, do you mean you traveled in time ?

Connor standed up seeing all the weird things that were around, then he saw a black box with some , antenas?

Bulma saw he was guessing what the tv was, she then said, - you dont know what this is ? -

Connor stayed quiet, that was basically a I dont know for her

Bulma then pressed a button on a black box that was smaller and some images started to appear on the big box

Connor was amazed with such a device - What... what year are we in ? -

Goku said We're on 2154

Connor sat on the bed and said nothing

**After some minutes of uncomfortable silence Bulma tried to say some thing but couldnt and said...**

Come on, lets head out to meet the rest of the crew

Connor was about to grab his clothes until Bulma said - oh your clothes are not ready, I prepared some clothes for you I think you will like the hoodie

Connor was fascinated with these new attire, the only problem is that he couldnt figure out how to put the so called hoodie?

Bulma said- let me help you with that- she zipped the hoodie and Connor's and Bulma's eyes met there was a sort of magic in there

Goku said Well , lets hurry on I am hungry

Connor felt the same but he was somewhat anger on Goku but he forgot him otherwise

Bulma headed out of the room seeing another time at Connor, he noticed and she blushed

Connor thougt that this was a very strange morning indeed

* * *

**Chapter 2 - This day cant be weirder...**

Goku started playing around with Bulma saying things like I think you are going to be very good friend with Connor..hehe

Bulma was about to slap Goku, but that would be for Chi-Chi to do later

Altough Bulma did tought that Connor was handsome and a very good man, she did not seek any relationship after Vegeta and she broked up, even if there was never something

Connor started to get downstair being amazed by every inch he walked by as he encountered even more and more futuristic machinery

He then was greeted bya young man who... DIDN'T HAD A NOSE ?!

Hi said the man

Connor was there looking where the nose was supposed to be but wasnt

hehe I know it is weird but I dont have a nose, I dont really know why

Connor didnt know if to laugh or to be afraightened but he seemed a good man

Hello, my name is Rathonhaketon but... He was interrupted just as like with Goku

Rathowhat? said the man

I will put it easier, you can call me Connor

Allright my name is Krillin - said the man

Lets head to eat, shall we ? - said Krillin

Everyone in the table greeted Connor evena talking pig and a flying cat...

This day cant be weirder said Connor but accepting the facts abyway

What is your name, son ? said an old man who kinda reminded Connor of Achilles

Hi, my name is Rathonhakethon - said Connor expecting another interruption

There was none , but confused faces instead

But you can call me Connor

Everyone introduced themselves the old man was Rochi, the pig was Oolong and the cat was Puar

A woman and a child who stared directly at Connor entered the room

The kid the asked - Who is the mr. who is sitting with us , mom ? -

Connor said - My name is Rath.. you know what you could just call me Connor-

The woman who was probably the mother introduced herself as Chi-Chi

She also introduced her son as Gohan

Connor could just laugh out loud, as he remembered going into the bahamas and meeting some puertoricans who told him that in their culture Chi-Chi is a word used for calling a woman breast, he didnt laughed but almost did

After lunch , Connor started to play with Gohan, he was great with children, he remembered playing with the kids of the homestead, then Goku arrived looking serious and said to the group that an alien that is stronger than Frieza was coming here

Who is Frieza ? Connor asked

Goku explained to him he was a foe he defeated a lon ago that was indeed very powerful, and he then explained the fact he had to go under a state of magnified power known as super saiyanwhich even turned your hair and eyes different

Connor was amazed at this statement, maybe the old man who said seeing a flying object wasnt that crazy after all

Then a meteoritr hitted near the Kame - House , and there a creature arose from the ocean, my name is Lord Kanentham and I will kill all of you to signify my rule as a King-

The man is the one that should take the control, man is free to choose their fates they should not follow anyone not you nor anyone else and I will make sure you make no tyranny - said Connor

Connor ran off to the creature , from nowhere his dual hidden blades, Tommahawk and bow and arrows appeared they were all surrounded by a blu aura, he stabbed Kanentham in the chest and used the tomahawk to try to chop the torso , he succeded and tried to finish him off but was pushed by an invisible force

Kanentham said - I am surprised, you made me a great ammount of damage even Goku wouldnt make me in this short time

Connor was moveless he couldnt move , Goku then turned into the so called super saiyan, Connor thougt he had seen it all now

Goku hitted several times Kanentham but it had no effect, he tried the ki blasts but didnt had any result he was getting tired then he used a kamehameha and Kanentham screamed and disappeared into nothing, Goku returned to normal mode and Kanentham appeared and said - my turn - Goku turned into ssj but was attacked by Kanentham several times and was greatly damaged, Kanentham defeated Goku with a slap like he didnt effort, Gohan screamed forhis dad and Kanentham shot a blast to Gohan but Bulma got in the way and got the shot

Bulma got to the floor and Connor had a flashback of his mother's death, he couldnt let a tyrant to control the earth

Connor was surrounded by a blue aura which eventually turned into a white aura, he couldnt beleive it he was like a super saiyan but with a small effect this one was stronger and faster, he still used his weapons as he didnt knew any ki blast technique Kanentham was surprised and showed fear

Connor attacked Kanentham and used a bear power technique, Kanentham tried to hit but Connor dodged the attack and stabbed Kanentham in the chest with his hidden blades and kicked him in the torso, he then punched trough the chest to Kanentham and he slowly died,

Kanentham asked - Who are you ?-

Connor said - I am Connor Kenway and I am an assassin- and he stabbed him in the heart with his hidden blade

Connor turned to normal just to see his "friends" surprised he thenwalked to Goku who seemed surprised too, he just said - maybe we can practice and you could teach me how to do that-

Connor responded - that is the problem, I dont know how I did that I just saw Bulma being attacked and I turned-

Chi Chi then said - oh so that is the relationship you have with Bulma, ah ? -

Connor said softly - We are just friends-

Everyone said at the same time - Suuuuureee-

Connor then went to check in with Bulma, she was damaged

Connor then putted his fingers in the form the Syrian assassins had it before the configurations by Altair and a blue aura started to glow on his hand and Bulma started to heal because of it

Why do you have your hand like that ? - asked Bulma

It means hope - said Connor

Their eyes met and he felt to kiss her , but he couldnt bring himself up to it

She felt the same but instead asked - How do you pronounce your name ? - she said smiling in a cute way

Repeat after me - said Connor

Ok - said Bulma

Ra...

Ra... - repeated Bulma

Do...

Do...

Ha...

Ha...

Gay...

Gay...

Don.

Don.

Their eyes met ina magnificent way, she then said - Rathonhakethon- Connor nodded

I like Connor better - said Bulma, Connor smiled

Me too - then they kissed in a long-passionate way like in the movies

Goku and Chi-Chi saw everything and together they said- I knew it ! -

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Who are you ?**

Well , now that you are my boyfriend we will have to be together and you have no home do you ? - said Bulma fast

No, I dont really know where I am supposed to go - said Connor

Then it is a fact, you can come to live with me, I will introduce you to all the technology that we have here and you will be able to train and do more futuristic things said Bulma

Connor started to think about it, but he accepted the offer any way

Bulma standed up and said - Lets go now boyfriend -

What does boyfriend means anyway , in his culture a pair should marry right away but maybe it was her custom and he should get along those customs too

Connor and Bulma walked out the room and went into the kitchen of the house, Bulma went with Chi - Chi while Connor went with Goku and Krillin

So , whats going on ? - asked Krillin

Yeah , its not like you kissed her or anything - Goku said with a smiling face

I saw you and Chi - Chi while we were at our things , but didnt said anything so Bulma wont creep out and try to slap you- said Connor with a somewhat serious glare

I tought you went to the bathroom - said Krillin

He he - said Goku

Well there is something I need to ask you anyway - said Connor

What is it ? - asked Goku

What is a ... boyfriend ? - asked Connor

Well it is obvious a boyfrien is a ... a... - said Goku trying to find an answer but didnt , then he turned his head to krillin and asked - Krillin , what is that ?-

Connor saw he didnt know so he didnt even made an effort to ask any longer

Well I dont really know, when I met Chi - Chi we were somewhat engaged, but I didnt really knew what was being married so one day in a tournament she told me if I remembered the promise I made to her and we didnt got into a little relationship but we did marry right away -said Goku

Connor now knew how Achilles felt with Connor naiveness

Krillin told Connor a boyfriend is someone who has dates with his girlfriend and ...

**After what appeared and eternity of explanation , Connor walked out the house**

Ey - said Gohan

Hi, Gohan - said Connor

Do you want to play ? - he asked

Connor went out to refresh his mind but did accept his offer, he knew what it is to feel alone

Okay, lets play hide - n - seek- said Gohan

Connor havent played that game since the day his mother died and his village was burned , it was harsh to play again after 21 years

It was Connor turn to seek Gohan, so he counted until 100 and the sought out for Gohan

Connor saw footsteps and a smell of food , he knew it was from Gohan, he then saw a peak of Gohan's hair at the top of the house, Connor climbed up to the top silently without Gohan ever finding out he was there , Connor touched Gohan's shoulder and told him to be more silent and sneaky

Gohan asked Connor how did he got up there without him feeling his ki, Connor told him he climbed up the house without any struggle thanks to years of practice

Connor then told him a story of when he started to climb - It was when he was 4 years old , he saw every day the young hunters trying to climb the trees near his village , he remembered allways wanting to try it, his mother was a master at it and from what appeared by his mothers stories , his father too , then when he was 5 years old he could only climb small rocks or a small hight of the trees, he told Gohan his mother died in a fire when he was 5 but in the later 10 years he practiced and practiced alone remembering the stories his mother told him and how he wanted to be an excellent climber

Gohan was amazed with his story and said that if Connor felt alone he could be his friend

Connor accepted Gohan's friendship and offered teaching him to climb up trees and buildings

Gohan started to dance and shout he was going to learn to climb walls and told that to Goku and Chi - Chi

Goku was happy with the idea, but Chi - Chi wasnt she walked with a furious face to Connor and said with a loud voice - WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO TEACH MY LITTLE GOHAN TO CLIMB UP TREES , IT IS ENOUGH THAT GOKU WANTS HIM TO FIGHT BUT I DONT WANT HIM TO DIE, IT IS TOO DANGEROUS !

Don't worry I will protect Gohan from any harm , besides he can fly

Chi - Chi was more calmed but still mad with Connor

I see you love Gohan and that is perfect that is what any mother should do, my mother was the same to me when I started to climb and shoot with my bow , she didnt let me go as far as it was dangerous enough but she kept me going trough teaching and answers not keeping me from going my distance among others, Gohan is an exceptional child but he can be better than anyone he wants to be I can see he will be someone huge in his future , but he must learn to live trough himself by education and training

Chi - Chi was speechless and surprised, this was the first time someone actually told her something like that, she only nodded in surprise and acceptance

Gohan , Goku , Bulma , Krillin and Oolong were speechles at how Connor kept Chi - Chi speechless

How did you did that - said Goku with his eyes widened

Do what ? - said Connor

Goku now liked Connor more and accepted him as his friend

Connor Kenway , weapon master , parkour master , handsome man, good with women , and an excellent speech maker , how did I find him with no girlfriend? -said Bulma

**Moments later Connor and Gohan went into the black magic box he saw earlier in the room**

Gohan plugged in something called a Playstation 3, and put the game Assassin's Creed on it , he explained how you control everything on there the uniform of the one you play as seemed familiar and the name Altair Ibn La Ahad seemed as Connor had heard it before but didnt remembered, from a distance there was something approaching the Kame-House then someone with a strange outfit appeared, it was similar to the one Kanentham was wearing

Hi Vegeta - said Goku

Kakarott - said Vegeta in a way that seemed somewhat evil

Bulma.. said Vegeta ignoring anyone else

Vegeta , said Bulma like she was sick to even pronounce his name

Connor and Gohan went downstairs to see this "Vegeta" they were all talking about

Hi , Mr. Vegeta said Gohan

Connor saw Vegeta while Vegeta glared at him in a mean way , after a somewhat uncomfortable silent moment , both Vegeta and Connor asked at the same time - Who are you ? -

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I am an assassin**

Connor went out to introduce himself to Vegeta - I am Rathonhakethon but you can call me Connor

Vegeta said - Well , insect it seems your name is too long to be normal but it doesnt matter anyway I am Vegeta prince of all saiyans

Connor didnt liked Vegeta a bit but he wouldnt enter into a free fight for anyone it was enough that the creature attacked Bulma , he wouldnt stand another attack to anyone

Come on Vegeta , why are you so mean to Connor ? - aked Goku

Yeah , he is a good guy - said Gohan protecting his friend

Besides he is my boyfriend so I will not let him be bullied by you - said Bulma

Thanks Bulma but there is no need to ...

WHAT !? You are dating this insect instead of me, he is only one insect I am the prince of all saiyans !

Thats it ... said Connor

What are you going to do, insect ? hit me ? I will not let you...

Connor transformed again and punched Vegeta hard in the stomach , he then proceded to punch him multiple times in the face and stopping only not to get him seriously injured, He then proceed to kick him many times on the torso until Vegeta couldnt stand any longer, he took the chance and fired a Bing Bang Attack

Connor didnt appeared and everyone was surprised except Veheta , he started to laugh and said - he was only an insect and it wasnt a surprise he didnt last long

Then a wistling was heard and Connor appeared with no damage at all

I am not an insect , I am a hunter , I am the lieration of my people, I am ... Connor said and punched Vegeta in the torso

an assassin.

Connor landed in the island with Vegeta on his arms, - He will be allright , just tell him he is a good fighter but he needs to control his rage

Bulma thought to herself - I want to marry him -

Connor asked Chi - Chi when she was going to want the lessons for Gohan to take place on

They agreed in the morning but Goku's family had to go to do their things

Rochi and Krillin agreed to take care of Vegeta until he was recovered

Bulma and Connor went to Bulma's transport which appeared from a magical container

I have prepared your things and settled them up in the ship, said Bulma

Well there will be a long and boring trip till we get home , dont you want to make something more productive? - said Bulma

Like what ? - said Connor

Well , you havent told me your story , with me there is nothing much just a scientist daughter , which met Goku and had a lot of adventures with

Alright, where I can start...

**Connor told Bulma his story from when he was a child and saw his mother die until he was alone in the homestead with Achilles dead**

Oh , well that is a long story with sad and happy moments - said Bulma

Mostly sad, said Connor

My father was my biggest enemy and my mother was dead for most of my life, but I think I have found a new family - Connor said while seeing Bulma at the eyes

You will be happy, I promise - said Bulma

They kissed and started to make out in the little room the transport had,

**After some hours of kissing, they had reached their destination**

Well this is your home, what do you think about it ? - said Bulma

Connor saw the house, he liked it

It is magestic and big I love it and I have only seen the outside - said Connor

You will love the inside - said Bulma and they grabbed their hands to the main door

* * *

**Chapter 5 - So is this normal ?**

Bulma and Connor walked by the main entrance

This is huge ! - Connor thinked , it was even bigger than the Homestead "Mansion"

Connor saw that Bulma was heading to a room

Come, you have to meet my parents - said Bulma

Umm, do you live with your parents ? - asked Connor

Yeah , why ? - asked Bulma

I don't know that custom , maybe because I didnt lived enough time with my mother or with my father - said Connor

A great pain was seen in Connor's eyes as he remembered his life as an assassin

Bulma breaked the tension by saying - Well, there may be a chance you can find a family here , with me ...

I mean with us, with us ... said Bulma trying to rearrange her words

Ok , I think we shoud continue - said Connor

Yeah, we should - agreed Bulma

Entering in the room, Connor saw a woman with blonde hair in the inside "garden" which was remarkably big

Oh , hi you must be Bulma's boyfriend , and I can see you are up to the clothes and your eyes are beautiful... - said the woman

**After what appeared an eternity of compliments , Connor tried to finish this long term speech**

Umm... thanks - said Connor confused by the lots of compliments

My name is Rathonhakethon, but you can call me Connor

My name is Mrs. Brief , I am Bulma's mother - said the woman

Bulma was integrated into the conversation by telling her mother she would see what was going on with his dad

In the way Connor asked - Is she really your mother ? , I am surpried she looks very young -

I know , right ? I sometimes envy her for being so lucky - added Bulma

Connor almost falled at the surprise of something different of this world , as many things that seemed unfamiliar this was the most

Bulma noted Connor's surprise at the space ship and said her father was inside

Silently Connor started to ask himself if he was crazy or if Bulma is an alien, it would explain the young look of her mother and that ... machine

They entered at the huge machine , Connor was fascinated at this , they both entered a room on it and saw an old man with a cat

The old man introduced himself as Dr . Brief and introduced the cat as Scratch which was weird , all black and with huge eyes , that was not a good sign in Connor's culture but it was cute in away

My name is Rathonhakethon , but ... - Connor said

Oh , a Kanienkeha:ka I have allways wanted to met someone from that culture - said Dr. Brief

You are correct - said Connor surprised

And I may presume your name means "life that is scratched", am I right ?

Yes.. - Connor said

Then I need to know more about you and your culture - said Dr . Brief

Please, sit - said Dr. Brief

Connor and Dr. Brief seated in some sofas and Dr. Brief was about to start a conversation with Connor , Bulma tried to communicate with his dad to start a conversation with him

Dad, I ... - said Bulma

Oh , yes Bulma can you bring us some cups of tea ? - said Dr. Brief

But I ... Dr . Brief was too fascinated with Connor to put attention to his daughter

*gasp* Allright I will come here in few minutes

**After , literally hours of conversation between both Connor and Dr. Brief the night was near and Connor stood up to ask Bulma where he would sleep**

Hi Bulma - said Connor

Hi Connor, havent seen you in a while - said Bulma

I am sorry , but may I ask a question ? - said Connor

Yes, of course what is it ? - asked Bulma

Is this normal ? - asked Bulma

Bulma laughed and added - Sadly , it is

Come I will lead you to your room - said Bulma

Connor followed her and as he entered he was scanned by some sort of lasers

Don't worry it is a new thing we have been working on , it makes the bedroom suit for you

The room started transforming into the room Connor had when he was in the Homestead

I...I... - tried to finish Connor

like it ? idolize it ? - said Bulma

love it - said Connor

They both kissed in a very passionate way and stopped only to get some sleep

Good night Connor - said Bulma

Good night Bulma - said Connor

Bulma leaved the room and left Connor alone , he took his hidden blade insignia and asked to himself - May I be happy at last ? With Bulma ?

He went into his sleep into the night

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Amateur training**

Rathonhakethon , Rathonhakethon ! - Connor heard from a voice similar to his mother

MOTHER ! - said Connor as he falled into the abbys

Connor waked up as he realized it was only a dream, he saw his room and asked himself if what happened in the strange world was only a dream

Connor exitted his room with his robes and saw Bulma's house and realized it wasn't a dream

He went downstairs as he smelled something similar as the cakes he once tasted in Boston

Good morning - said Connor

Good morning , Connor - said both Mrs. and Dr. Brief

I am making pancakes , do you want one ? - asked Mrs. Brief

Umm... what is a pancake ? - asked Connor

Is a thin, flat, round cake my dear - said Mrs. Brief

Ok, I think I would like to have one - said Connor

Connor tasted this pancakes , he had never felt so much sweetness in anything he has eated in his life

It was delicious , thank you - said Connor

Where is Bulma ? - asked Mrs. Brief

I don't know - responded Connor

Can you go wake her up my friend ? - asked Dr. Brief

Sure, Dr. - said Connor

Connor went upstairs into Bulma's room and entered in total silence

He saw that Bulma was asleep in a very passionate way

Connor went up to Bulma's side and saw her beautiful face with her eyes closed , he was in love for the first time in his life , he kissed her in her forehead trying to get her awakened

Good morning, Connor - said Bulma slowly getting up from bed

Bulma's pijamas were cute and funny but didnt made her any less beautiful

Your parents are waiting for you downstairs - said Connor

I am going - said Bulma

After everyone was done having their breakfast Connor asked Bulma for her transport

Bulma, I need your help - said Connor

What is it ? - asked Bulma

Can you give me a ride to Goku's house so I can start train with Gohan to climb up trees ? - asked Connor

Allright, but you are going to have to give me something in return - said Bulma

What is it ? - asked Connor

You will see it at night - said Bulma

Ummm ... Ok - said Connor

**There was a long and boring trip to get to Goku's house , but it was a promise Connor made to Gohan**

Here we are - said Bulma

So , this is their home ? - asked Connor

Yeah - said Bulma

It somehow remembered it to his old village , but it was only a memory

I will come pick you later - said Bulma

OK - said Connor as he touched the door

Chi - Chi answered the door being happy and mad to see Connor

Hello , Chi - Chi Good morning - said Connor

Hmmpf.. Hello - said Chi-Chi

Well can I see Goku and Gohan ? - asked Connor

Of course , this is your house as well - sadi Chi-Chi

It was evident she was still mad at Connor for trying to teach Gohan to climb and possibly to shoot with the bow and the arrow

Hi , Connor - said Goku

Hello my friend - said Connor happy to see Goku

Connor was surprised to see how fast and huge Goku eated it was no surprise Chi-Chi was so exigent at Goku to get money

Hi Connor - said Gohan , I am ready

Connor saw Gohan with a lot of bulky clothes and equipment for avoiding danger he pressumed

Well, I se you are prepared and this is all you will need for this - Connor said trying not to get into an argument with Chi-Chi

Goku stated he wanted to train to do that too as he thougt it was a great exercise

Connor accepted the idea and the three went to the inner forest

Gohan started to pull up from the tree with no effect even if he tried his best

Connor stated that even when someone has the soul , inspiration , and overall wish to do something they must be prepared first

Gohan undertsanted and nodded and started to concentrate his ki to start climbing

Gohan started to do it he grabbed the branches and started to climb p , he got to the peak and was about to finish but...

Hey , Gohan you are doing great - said Goku and Connor started to smile

You think ? - said Gohan getting his attention away and not realizing he didnt grabbed on to anything

Gohan ! - said Goku as his son started falling

Connor went rushing as fast as he could , it was the fastest he has ever had been

Connor jumped and grabbed Gohan in mid air to stop the fall

I almost did it , that is a beginning ! - said Gohan in joy

You got my point and ... - said Connor

So what you meant is that I need to prepare and get my things settled up ? - asked Gohan

Yeah..no what I actually meant is that you had allmost everything prepared but all that clunky equipment gets your climbing harder - said Connor

Goku started laughing at this statement

It was Goku's turn now

Ok, what you have to do to get to the top is not to think on the fall but to think in something happy that awaits you in the top - said Connor

Oh, it can be ... - said Goku

NO! It can't be food , better think that someone special awaits you there your son , your mother, your ... father or your grandfather - said Connor

Goku did what Connor told him to do but instead of pulling him up he pushed the tree up to the sky

*sigh* This is going to be a LONG morning - said Connor

**After hours of amateur training both Goku and Gohan were dryed and empty of energy , Goku remembered he promised Chi - Chi to get dinner and Connor offered himself to go hunting**

Connor tracked down a deer or what appeared to be one in the inner part of the forest , then he saw many of them gathered on one single point , he procedeed to get on the top branch of a tree to get a surprise attack to the deer, he then striked down with his hidden blade and proceeded to skin the animal ,Connor sensed that someone was out there but before he could figure out who it was he saw some wolves behinfd him the animals were in an attack pose and started to growl but Connor saw them in the eyes and somehow the wolves all howled at the same time and leaved in a magnificent way that was only present in the legends , then a wolf got out of the pack while an eagle and a bear approached , all unleashed an aura that was blue and all rushed to Connor , Connor appeared at Goku's house confussed by what did that meant , he still had the meat so he approached Goku's house and entered

Oh , it's you ! - said Chi - Chi

Hello, I brought the meat I promised to bring - said Connor while he handed over the meat he collected

Chi - Chi cooked the meat and served the plates on the kitchen , Goku and Gohan didnt took long to smell the meat and went rushing into the kitchen

**Moments later everyone finished the dinner **

Chi - Chi was surprised that Connor eated slowly and with a singular flow

What meat this is from ? - saked Goku

Deer - answered Connor

Where did you got deer anyway ? There is none in this mountain nor in this hole area - asked Chi - Chi

I found one in the middle of the forest , I hunted it down but I was greeded by wolfes and something strange happened , one got out of the pack and rushed into me while an eagle and a bear did too - said Connor with fear that they may think he was crazy

Goku said that there was none of them on the mountain

Bulma arrived later in her transport and told Connor it was time to leave

Connor and Gohan agreed to train every week to climb up surfaces and possibly shoot with the bow and arrow

Connor sadi his goodbyes to Chi - Chi , Gohan and Goku

**Connor and Bulma went on to leave to another place**

So, remember wahat you promised earlier ? - asked Bulma

Yes, what do you want me to do ? - asked Connor with curiosity

Well it is simple , we are going out on a date - said Bulma

Connor thougt - oh shi...

* * *

**_Hi some of you messaged me to know how it is possible that Bulma is with Connor if by that time Trunks should be born or how can it be that if in this case Trunks was never born because of the broke up of Vegeta and Bulma how is it that Goku is still alive without any virus ?_**

**_It is simple , you see in THIS universe Goku did got on Earth with no detours, so therefore he didnt got any viruses and Trunks was never born because of the Vegeta / Bulma broke up , in THIS universe meta freezer and king cold did got to Earth but were easily defeated by Goku, so dont expect any instant transmission , but don't worry this doesnt mean this will not have any androids I will develop that part in a posterior part :) _**

**_Also , some have asked how is it possible for Connor to transform into a ssj if he isn't a saiyan , if you read closely it says LIKE a supersaiyan which envolves a transformation that is similar to it not necessarily the same transformation_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Umm ... a date ?**

Connor didn't knew what to respond as he had never been on a date before , he didn't even knew what a date was , he only heard his mother say once that his father, Haytham didnt got her on a "date" but did got "joy" on that cave , he didnt knew what she was talking about but he realized that a date is some kind of appointment in which you have to go with a partner or girlfriend as Bulma called herself previously

Connor did ask where would they go but Bulma said that they were going to do a ton of things first going into a Dinner then into the movie and then something special

Bulma and Connor did got to the restaurant as Connor sat down on a table which was given by a young man

Nia:wen - said Connor

Umm.. excuse me ? - said the young man

Thanks - said Connor

The young man gave Connor a sort of writing which contained many type of food and money which was the payment

Connor waited until Bulma ordered so he could order it was being polite in his culture

Connor chose some meat which was prepared with a salad

Connor started to talk with Bulma about how was his/her life in prior years

Bulma asked a question that alarmed him , did you had another girlfriend before me ?

Connor wished it was another question

Umm... actually no , there was a woman which I met her name was Aveline , they were friends but nothing really came up and there was Debhora or Dobby as she liked her to be called , there were constant flirts but there was never a completion of a relation - said Connor trying not to intrigue Bulma too much

Well me , I started a relation with Yamcha a long ago but we broke up because he was infidel to me and Vegeta and me broke up after a month because he was a real pain in the ass - said Bulma

Who is Yamcha ? - asked Connor

Oh , he is person that trained with Goku he really isn't worth much he isn't really that strong - said Bulma

Strength does not define a prson , you know ?

Yeah but his attitude does - said Bulma remembering all the cheating Yamcha did to her

Well , then is up to your criteria but you never did told me what was it between you and Vegeta - said Connor

We were on a bad relationship , he was allways mad at anything i did and I didn't like that

I promise you that I will not do anything like that - said Connor

I am confident in that - replied Bulma

Connor was about to start another conversation when he noticed a bunch of people staring at him as a freak or an outsider , he didn't like that at all it remembered him of his first teathre experience in which a lot of people stared at him to the point that he even got almost kicked out for not being beleived into having a ticket

Connor was about to stand but Bulma grabbed his hand in a peaceful way

The young man from earlier brought out a paper with some wrting which was the bill Connor was about to pay when he tought that his money wouldnt work here so Bulma accepted with no problem to pay as she recognized the problem

They both took out to a hill both seeing at the stars , it was beautiful Connor remembered the stories his mother used to tell him to get him to sleep he missed those moments but with Bulma it was even better

Connor looked at Bulmas eyes and kissed her in the lips in a passionate way only to be interrupted by a call from his father

Bulma , are you there ? - said

Yeah I am here - said Bulma a little angry because of the interruption of their moment

It is an ... emergency we need you and Connor and all the others it is a ... - the call was shut down

Oh my god I have to call the others - said Bulma

I will catch up with you I have to call them you go to Capsule corp - said Bulma

It was less than a mile , he could do it

Ok Bulma

Be careful Connor - said Bulma

I allways am - said Connor full of himself

Connor rushed out into the city he could not let anything bad happen he felt a huge amount of energy flowing he was becoming faster as an eagle was being heard and before he knew it he was at Capsule Corp.

Connor kicked the door and entered in search of any sign of Dr Brief or Ms Brief , then he heard a noise coming out of the garden Dr Brief had

Connor entered the area where he heard the noise and saw Dr . Brief and Ms. Brief laying like they heard something shocking and saw two other figures a young woman and a young man who was slightly older as of appearence

Who are you and what do you want ?!- asked Connor angry

We are ... - said the woman being interrupted by the man

No we can't tell him yet we have to see if it is really him - said the man

If you wont tell me by want then I will make you talk - said Connor in a fighting pose

The man attacked first , he had a similar tactic to Connor but didnt had as enough experience at it seemed and as a consequence didn't had enough power to beat Connor, Connor kicked the man in the torso and headbutted him only to knock him down with a 3 combo to the face

The woman was slightly surprised at this and started to attack she was more a speed tactic person and proceeded to land as many punches as possible at connor , he was actually surprised at this but still managed to take her down with a kick to the knee and a punch to the face

Now , I don't like hurting woman so for your own good tell me who are you ? - said Connor looking at the woman

You are as good as they said , no you are better - said the man

Goku and the Z fighters came in as they noticed both warriors beated

Who are you and why did you attacked Dr. and Ms. Briefs ? - asked Goku

Well if you want to know we are... - said the woman

his sons! - said both pointing at Connor

Connor was shocked and happy about this , he was going to have children of his own but this was so sudden he only widened his eyes in shock

Bulma started crying in pain at this , he knew Connor had someone else but Children !?

Who...who is the mother ? - asked Connor

She is - said the woman

Every Z fighter was shocked at this but not Connor he just gave a bland smile

The woman was pointing at Bulma

We are Lucy and Desmond Kenway we are assassins from the future , we have comed to warn all of you of the future happenings

There will be a Dr. that will awaken 2 androids and will defeat every single one of you except Goku, Father and Gohan , later on they will defeat the androids but there will be another threat a being named Cell will come and he will defeat everyone that was left Goku killed himself to destroy Cell but he returned in an advanced form, Father sacrificed himself to give time to my mother to prepare the time machine so that Me my sister and Gohan could be here but Cell entered the labs and Gohan had to fight Cell , and Mother had to program the maachine , after that we arrived here - said Desmond

In 1 year the androids will appear so you should train yourselves so that you don't have any problems, we will travel into the future so that we can help you with the androids and cell - said Lucy

It was een a pleacure to meet all of you especially you Father , I have missed fighting with you said Desmond with a cry coming out of his eye

ixachi nimitstlamonekiltia tetajnantli - said both brothers and took off

noijki - said Connor seeing Bulma at the eyes

What did they told you ? - asked Bulma

They... love both of us - said Connor

Bulma started crying in hapyness and kissed Connor slowly

I wanted to wait a little longer but now that all of this has happened and now I feel as I want and need to do it I have to ask you - said Connor

Ask what ? - said Bulma gasping

Connor got himself in a knee position as Achilles teached him to do when he was sure to want to live the rest of his life with a woman and said what he also tought him

Bulma Briefs, would you make me the honor to be my wife he said as he took out the ring his mother gave him decades ago

I..I.. YES! - said Bulma screaming

Goku knew this was going to happen sooner or later but still said - I knew this was going to happen since Bulma saw you naked while changing you

Uhhh? - said Connor in confussion

Goku... SHUT UP! - said Bulma with a very angry face

So what is this exactly - asked Connor

Umm... a date ? - said Bulma as they kissed passionately

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The wedding**

Oh my gosh I need to prepare many things, the dress, the flowers , the recepcionism, the guests , the place , the music , the gifts... - said Bulma to Connor

Connor was confused as ever , he didn't tought that being with Bulma was going to be that complicated , even if she was she

Bulma started talking in madness about the "preparations" of the wedding with her mother as Connor sneaked out of the house , he was going to meet up with some friends at some sort of inn that was called a tabern

He entered to see all of his friends and someone new who was green with a cape and a hat

Hey there buddy - said Goku

How do you feel about getting married ? - asked Krillin

I don't really know if it is joy or fear , Bulma is acting crazy for the wedding I am lucky that I could come here

Connor noticed the silent guy that was among his friends

Hey there I am Rathonhakethon but you can call me Connor - said Connor

It is a pleasure to meet you , my name is Piccolo Dai Ma Ku , so you are the one that stole Vegetas mate , put him on shame and had kids with ?

Umm... yeah - said Connor

Then it is an honor to meet you - said Piccolo

I like this guy - said Connor

Everybody except Piccolo and Connor drank beer , Piccolo never drinks anything and Connor doesn't drinks alcohol because of one the taste is horrible and two it reminds him of when he killed thomas hickey or worse Charles Lee

Connor drank tea that was prepared to be pretty strong on any human , it was actually good and sweet

The only onewho was actually drunk before passing out was krillin who accepted a challenge of Goku

KAKAROTT! - said Vegeta

Oh, hey Vegeta I see you have recovered - said Connor

Shut up savage - said Vegeta

You don't want to start all over again we can and I will if you don't will to just be calm - said Connor in a somewhat serious tone

So what did you want Vegeta - asked Goku

I want to train with you NOW ! I want to test my powers to confirm that I can beat you - said Vegeta

I cant I am celebrating with our friends because of Connor's marriage - said Goku

Who is Connor - said Vegeta angry

I am Connor

Oh the savage and who is the bride ? - said Vegeta

Connor knew that if Vegeta had the knowledge of whom he was marrying there would be another fight

Umm ... well ... it is

Connor ! - said Bulma

Connor could just die right now

We have to decide my wedding dress and everything come on - said Bulma

Grrr... *sighs* I congratulate you both - said Vegeta

Uh ? - Connor was confused

I am NOT happy but either happy because of this but I will not lose my energy to defeat some savage like you , I will later have the chance to defeat you and kill you

Then I will be happy to fight you again , maybe even as friends some day - said Connor

Jajajaja, dont be cocky savage - said Vegeta as he exited the bar

**1 week and Connor was going to marry Bulma he was very tired of seeing lists and lists , he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and have kids with her and maybe after this "cell" problem was dealt with , he may be happy with his family so he was about to get a wedding**

Connor went before with Bulma to buy his clothes for the wedding , he went with Goku and as he expected it was a HUGE problem because of his naiveness and he invited Krillin to help him as he was the only one thta knew more of that , if it wasnt of Bulma's customs of a wedding he would go with ceremonial clothes of his tribe , probably Dr. Briefs would help him get one, but he bought a black suit with a red tie and was happy with it , but by some reason he couldn't see the bride's dress he was happy non the less

Mother. Father. Thank you for giving me this fate I have encountered my eden

Father , remember nothing is true and everything is permitted so even if we didnt worked together for long we can encounter in the other life so we can finally settle things out


End file.
